


Poems of Nirn Oblivion Edition

by Shadows_Blood_3288



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Blood_3288/pseuds/Shadows_Blood_3288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are poems that I wrote that were inspired by the Elder Scrolls IV.  I wrote these before Skyrim came out during the years 2007 through 2009. please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems of Nirn Oblivion Edition

In shadows I hide  
watching him from all known sides  
I miss you, LuLa.

Restoration's path  
healing all who taken ill  
Healer's magic will

Fire, Frost, Shock, Death  
Enemies fall before me  
Destruction's known path

Plants, hearts, claws, skin, teeth  
Potions made with Alchemy's  
Mortar and Pestle

Phillida's life  
Extinguished with a rose  
Adamus is dead

Dragons fly in the skies when troubled times are nigh. Warrior, mage, thief, Knight, assassin, champion, gladiator, and mad god unite under one flag and being for the good of the empire yet to fall. The champion is the hand that guards the key that is the king. The fight is for freedom from fear and total destruction from a prince among Demons. An artifact must be reclaimed for the peace to be restored. Blood shall run before this is through. The king shall sacrifice himself for the empire, but it shall not be in vain. An assassin shall be mentored to greatness but not without its costs. A mage shall succeed where many have failed for centuries. A warrior shall emerge from the ashes. A thief shall do the unthinkable. A gladiator shall face the grand champion with heart or without. A knight shall face an ancient foe. And a mortal shall become a god.

Hiding in shadows  
taking that which is not yours  
A thief's path unfolds

With sword and hammer  
Enemy's blood splatters far  
A warrior born

With a blade and bow  
poisons, stealth's deadly grace  
an assassin's path

Spells and alchemy  
Soul gems and different schools  
Mages' Guild in truth

Stealing and dealing  
hiding plots within shadows  
Thieves' Guild always is

This poem is an acrostic. Try to find the hidden phrase.   
Darkness hides the truth that is  
All knowing in the  
Realities of hidden  
Knowledge that  
Bides its time  
Rage kept in check  
Over many  
Training sessions  
Had in the  
Eternal  
Regalia of shadows  
Hanging into the  
Other-worldly grace  
Of those whose business is  
Dealing death.

Another acrostic for your reading pleasure.   
Mages have  
Always known that their  
Greatest strength lies  
In  
Concentrating on their magical  
Knowledge while  
Also being open to new  
Alternatives, like learning  
New and  
Decisive  
Skills  
That could give them an  
Envious  
Advantage over enemies  
Leaving  
Their opponents'  
Health in the dust.

Magicka's way is  
brains and wisdom in true form  
for those who use it


End file.
